


Run away with me

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Category: Barbie as Rapunzel (2002), Barbie of Swan Lake (2003)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bisexuality, Dark Magic, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Barbie, Idiots in Love, Magic, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, soft lesbians, where are my lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: Odette felt her face heat under Rapunzel’s intense look, the pretty fairy had her wide blue eyes permanently glued to Odette. Odette could understand Rapunzel being cautious of the stranger’s in her home, but Odette wished Rapunzel would stop looking at Odette like she wanted to pin Odette to the closest surface and ravish her. It wasn’t helping Odette quiet her nerves.Odette found herself sitting next to Rapunzel on the sofa in the hallway, Lila resting next to them whilst Penelope and Hobie listened to Odette explain about the city outside the forest. “-In winter we have a celebration of light, we light colored candles in the snow-”. Odette sat close to Rapunzel as she explained as much as she could to the curious girl. At one point Rapunzel helped Odette pick the leaves out of her hair. Odette honestly thought her heart would stop permanently when Rapunzel gently combed her hands through Odette’s hair, ridding it of small bits of twigs.
Relationships: Odette/Rapunzel, Odette/Rapunzel (Barbie)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Fairytales are real

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone will actually want to read this but if you're looking for a soft lesbian romace here you go. Gay Barbie!

They say the forest is full of strange dangerous creatures: dragons, unicorns, wolves and bears. Odette has lived in the village bordering the forest her whole life and has never seen anything other than the occasional bear and heard a story about a fierce wolf pack. She highly doubted the stories of dragons and unicorns. The small library that was a little further in town from Odette’s family bakery had a few story books about the magical creatures that lived in the forest. Fairies and witches, dragons and unicorns. Odette secretly liked to read the stories; they often involved a daring knight rescuing a maiden from the clutches of a dragon. One particular story was about how unicorns often became friends with young girls because young girls were sweet. Odette thought that was a bit of a far stretch.

Today the cool new summer air was perfect for a nice sweet bread. Odette arranged the day’s fresh bakes outside her father’s bakery. Her father and sister were starting the afternoon bake. They expected a lot of business today, good weather always put the villagers in a mood for fresh baked goods. A couple of men appeared at the edge of the forest, Odette didn’t think much of their appearance. Lots of village men considered themselves hunters and would venture into the forest for game. It was not very often that any men brought back any forest animals, but it appeared that the two men had. They were trying to lead a bucking animal into the village. 

Odette paused in her arrangement of the cinnamon buns and looked a little closer at them. They had put a sack over the animals head, Odette wondered why they hadn’t shot the animal. If it was a deer then they could sell the game at the market, the butcher would give them a price. Odette wondered what sort of deer was white, the animal shook its head wildly freeing itself from the sack. It was a horse. One of the men tried to get the sack back on the horse’s head but the horse reared back knocking the man down. 

The summer sunlight glinted off the single horn that rested on the horse’s forehead. It wasn't a horse, it was a unicorn. Odette dropped her tray of baked goods. The tray clattered loudly against the cobblestones and the unicorn looked straight at Odette. Odette couldn’t believe her eyes, unicorns were real. She stood frozen on the spot her mind reeling unable to look away from the pale creature struggling against the village men. 

“Help me!” a voice cried out in Odette’s head surprising her. “Please help me!” the voice cried and the unicorn looked at Odette whining. Odette realised that the unicorn was speaking to her, she remembered the story about unicorns being friendly with sweet girls. Odette wondered what made her a sweet person. From one thought to the next Odette had made her decision, she picked up her metal tray leaving the cakes and buns on the ground. Odette hit one man over the back of his head making him shout in surprise and drop the hold he had on the rope around the unicorn. Odette threw her tray in the other man's face before he could intervene. The men cried out but the unicorn was free. 

Odette thought the unicorn would run back into the forest but it met her eyes and said “get on”. Odette found herself clinging onto the unicorn’s neck as she sat on it’s back. The unicorn galloped into the forest weaving expertly between the trees. The unicorn ran deeper and deeper into the forest and Odette finally realised what she was doing. “Wait stop!” Odette shouted to the unicorn as they tore past branches and leaves. “Stop, I need to go back to the village!” The unicorn's flanks heaved rapidly under Odette's legs and the unicorn showed no sign of stopping. Odette panicked thinking irrationally about the rumors about the dangerous forest creatures who would eat wandering villagers. It wasn't hard to imagine a dragon or wolf or bear eating you but Odette didn’t think a unicorn would eat her. At least she seriously hoped it wouldn’t. 

There was a sudden flash of light as the unicorn’s horn pierced through something in the forest. The unicorn seemed just as surprised as Odette coming to an abrupt halt before a clearing where the trees thinned out. Odette jumped off the unicorn “why didn’t you stop?” Odette asked the unicorn before she noticed an arrow striking out the unicorn's flank “Oh”.

“They were shooting at us,” the unicorn said in Odette’s head. Odette placed an unsure hand on the unicorn’s flank taking a closer look at the arrow, it hadn’t gone in deep she could pull it out.  
“What’s your name, I’m Odette” she said to distract the unicorn as she took a hold of the arrow and pulled it out. The unicorn whined, shuddering in response to Odette removing the arrow, she had been right, it was a shallow hit, thankfully not too much damage had been done. 

“Thank you” the unicorn said “my name is Lila”. Odette examined the cut the arrow had left on Lila’s flank. Odette needed to clean the wound and bandage it. There was a hint of a building through the remaining thinned out trees there would be help inside. “I need to clean the wound” Odette told Lila “I’ll go see if there’s anything at that house, you stay here”. Odette wondered what a house was doing deep in the forest Lila nodded her agreement to Odette’s plan. 

Rapunzel had lived in Gothel’s Manor her whole life. Gothel had strict rules, Rapunzel was not allowed outside the Manor’s borders. Gothel had put up a magical wall, she said it was to protect them from the outside, the forest was full of all sorts of dangers. But Rapunzel doubted anything was scarier than Hugo. Hugo was a fully grown fire breathing Dragon, he was the most dangerous thing in the forest. Rupunzel thought that maybe the border was there to protect Hugo and Penelope from the outside. Hunters were very violent towards dragons and Penelope was only a young dragon. 

Most days involved Gothel leaving the manor to go to nearby towns and villages, she never took Rapunzel with her. But Although Rapunzel’s only other human interaction was Gothel she had the talking animals. The dragons, deer, rabbits and birds. Penelope was Rapunzel’s best friend. Today was the same as yesterday, Gothel had left late in the morning and was expected back early in the afternoon. Rapunzel completed her chores and moved on to painting. Rapunzel loved to paint; it was her sole escape from the manor’s walls. Rapunzel had just found the perfect purple for the clouds and was experimenting with the sky line when there was a small flash of white light to the left of the manor. Hobie, a talking rabbit, gasped crying out about an intruder on the north border. 

Rapunzel was instantly alert. No one but Gothel had ever got through the magical barrier. Hugo was currently out flying and wouldn’t be back until Gothel came back which meant that whatever or whoever had breached the barrier wouldn’t be chased off by the dragon. Rapunzel wanted to know what had come through, and how. Ignoring the rabbit Hobie’s panic and Penelope telling her to not go outside in case it was dangerous Rapunzel left the Manor and for the north barrier. 

The red and white brick that Odette could see through the tree branches and bursting green leaves got bigger and bigger as she walked cautiously through the thinning trees. It was a very big house. Odette really hoped that whoever lived in it wasn't unfriendly; a recurring theme in the story books was a magical person living alone who would curse passerbys. The big house looked lived in and well kept from the outside. The trees stopped and a garden lay ahead of Odette. Trimmed hedges, flower beds, uniformed blossom trees and a vegetable patch. It was actually quite pretty, Odette was just thinking about maybe taking something from the laundry line she could see just around the other side of the garden when there was a rush of feet. Before Odette could hide a girl in a pink dress appeared around the side of the building the sunlight hit her long golden hair and Odette wondered if she was a fairy. 

The girl gasped and took a step back from Odette looking at Odette with wide blue eyes. Odette realised that she was still holding the arrow she had pulled out of Lila’s flank. The girl probably thought that Odette was going to hurt her or something. Before either of them could say anything a purple dragon appeared from around the corner that the fairy girl had come from. It was Odette’s turn to gasp and step back. “Rapunzel!” the purple dragon said, addressing the girl in pink before the dragon saw Odette and gasped trying to hide behind the fairy girl, Rapunzel. Odette was having a wild day, first a unicorn then a fairy girl and now a dragon that was afraid of Odette. “Is that, a unicorn?” Rapunzel asked pointing behind Odette, Odette glanced over her shoulder to where Lila had emerged from the trees. 

Odette decided that Rapunzel and her scared dragon didn’t look like they would curse either her or Lila. “Yes, she’s hurt, do you have any medical supplies?” Odette asked Rapunzel, the pretty girl in a pink dress, her attention was brought back to Odette. Odette felt a tingle as Rapunzel blinked her blue eyes at Odette. 

“Yes we do-wait how did you get through the barrier? Who are you? Why are you here? How did the unicorn get hurt? Why do you have an arrow?” Rapunzel pelted Odette with rapid fire questions as she closed the distance between them. Rapunzel looked between Odette and Lila, Odette got the feeling that Rapunzel was suppressing the urge to pat at both Odette and Lila. Odette could understand Rapunzel’s curiosity about the unicorn.  
“Um, Lila brought me here” Odette said thinking about how to answer all of Rapunzel’s questions, the pretty girl started wide eyed at Odette, it was a little unnerving.  
“Apologies for the intrusion, Odette saved me from some hunters I lost my way in the forest,” Lila said out loud surprising Odette.  
“You can speak out loud?” Odette exclaimed and Lila nodded.  
“Oh all the animals can” Rapunzel interrupted “It’s a side effect from the residual magic” she explained.  
“Okay” Odette said, moving back slightly from the close proximity Rapunzel had moved to standing in front of Odette. Rapunzel smiled at Odette and suddenly Odette couldn’t hear past the sound of her heart in her ears, Rapunzel was a very very pretty girl.  
“Come with me, I can help you clean and bandage that cut”.

Rapunzel was very surprised to find a girl in the vegetable garden. She had initially been wary of Odette, she had been holding an arrow stained in blood. Odette’s dress had been torn and there were leaves in her hair. But Rapunzel warmed to Odette after realizing that she had saved a unicorn. Rapunzel had never seen a unicorn up close before. She had seen a herd pass by occasionally from the highest tower in the spring but none had ever come very close to the area where Gothel’s manor was. Rapunzel knew unicorns only spoke to the pure of heart and Lila was Odette’s friend so Odette was a trustworthy person.

Rapunzel was very happy about that. Odette was a very beautiful woman, she had pale hair and these vibrant dark green eyes. Rapunzel wanted to paint Odette desperately. She had fine bone structure. There were books in Gothel’s library that had drawings of people in. Rapunzel’s favourite was a story book about a girl with a red cape who defeated a wolf. Gothel had let Rapunzel read the book as she said it was a good example of the dangers in the forest. Rapunzel’s secret for liking the book was the drawing of the girl in her red cape. Rapunzel secretly fantasized kissing the girl in the red cape. It was thrilling to imagine the heroine of the story rescuing Rapunzel from a wolf in the forest. Rapunzel picture kissing her in thanks. 

“-I hadn’t meant to go so far into the forest, but the arrow hit me and I panicked-” Lila was saying as Odette carefully washed the cut on her flank. Rapunzel handed Odette a jar of ointment  
“Thank you” Odette murmmed to Rapunzel her fingers briefly brushing against Rapunzel’s as she took the jar. Rapunzel’s whole arm tingles from the touch her stomach was full of butterflies. Rapunzel pushed down the urge to kiss Odette, she had just met Odette, it would be very rude to kiss her. Rapunzel wondered what Odette’s lips felt like. 

Odette felt her face heat under Rapunzel’s intense look, the pretty fairy had her wide blue eyes permanently glued to Odette. Odette could understand Rapunzel being cautious of the stranger’s in her home, but Odette wished Rapunzel would stop looking at Odette like she wanted to pin Odette to the closest surface and ravish her. It wasn’t helping Odette quiet her nerves.  
“So your horn pierced through the barrier which is how you both came through” Rapunzel said thoughtfully once Lila had finished explaining. “You can’t stay here too long, Gothel will be back around 5 o’clock and Hugo will also come back”. Penelope made worrying noises at the mention of her father. Hobie and Penelope were standing the farthest corner of the hall away from Lila and Odette. Both were highly suspicious of the newcomers.  
“There’s another dragon?” Odette asked following on from Penelope worrying about her father’s reaction.  
“Yes, Hugo’s a softie really, but Gothel has rules”. Rapunzel explained as she helped Odette dress Lila’s wound.  
“Gothel will kill you both!” Hobie piped up trembling from behind Penelope.  
“Who is Gothel?” Odette asked Rapunzel she turned concerned green eyes to Rapunzel and Rapunzel tried not to get lost in the warm tingly feeling of her stomach. 

“She owns this place, she put up the barrier intruders are forbidden” Rapunzel explained.  
“Gothel’s a terror!” Hobie cried “she keeps as all locked up here and makes Rapunzel work like a servant!” the rabbit appeared to find some courage.  
“Hobie,” Rapunzel admonished “I’m sure she has her reasons, the outside is dangerous, full of hunters who hurt unicorns and would try to hurt Hugo and Penelope”. Penelope shuddered at Rapunzel's statement.

Rapunzel had proof of the dangers behind the barrier right in front of her, only terrible people would purposely harm a peaceful animal like a unicorn.  
“It’s not like that” Odette interrupted Rapunzel “I mean sure it’s not without faults but I’m not like that and neither is my father or my sister Brietta”. Odette said determined to change Rapunzel’s perspective “there are good people out there”. Rapunzel looked stunned at Odette’s proclamation and Odette felt bad, from the sound of it Rapunzel had very limited access to other people. “  
Really?” Rapunzel asked hopefully  
“Yes,” Odette said, filled with resolve to prove that the outside was not all bad. “I’m a baker and the villagers are good people, we have a school and a doctor-”. 

Odette found herself sitting next to Rapunzel on the sofa in the hallway, Lila resting next to them whilst Penelope and Hobie listened to Odette explain about the city outside the forest. “-In winter we have a celebration of light, we light colored candles in the snow-”. Odette sat close to Rapunzel as she explained as much as she could to the curious girl. At one point Rapunzel helped Odette pick the leaves out of her hair. Odette honestly thought her heart would stop permanently when Rapunzel gently combed her hands through Odette’s hair, ridding it of small bits of twigs.  
“You’ve never had a Viennese whirl?” Odette asked, she had been describing the bakes she made with her family, Rapunzel was quite the cook herself. “It's a soft biscuit with buttercream and jam-” Odette was saying twirling her fingers to show Rapunzel the ‘whirl’ when Hobie twitched his ears and gasped  
“Oh it’s Gothel! Gothel! Gothel’s coming!” Lila quickly got up from her position on the rug in the hallway.  
“We should leave now Odette” Lila said, Odette reluctantly went to join Lila when Rapunzel stopped her with a hand on Odette’s arm.  
“Wait, tell me your address, I can get one of the birds to send you a letter. I-well- you could send me the recipe for the whirls”. Rapunzel said, looking flustered. 

“Stockdale, Chalk Bakery eighth building down from the bridge” Odette told Rapunzel as she got on Lila’s back, careful of the cut on her flank. Odette looked down at Rapunzel and weirdly thought about kissing Rapunzel goodbye like a knight would from the fairytale books in the library.  
“Quick!” Hobie cried in warning “Gothel’s almost here!” Lila left the house and went through the vegetable patch galloping through the trees. 

Odette looked back and saw Rapunzel standing near the blossom trees. Odette thought Rapunzel looked very beautiful framed by the white and pink blossoms, her golden hair lit by the afternoon sun. 

Lila pierced through the border Rapunzel vanished behind the magic wall. Lila moved swiftly through the forest taking them quickly away from the magic wall. Odette swallowed down a sudden feeling of disappointment that her time with Rapunzel had been cut short. Lila knew her way through the forest and took Odette back to the edge of the forest by her village. 

“Thank you Lila, I hope I will see you under better circumstances,” Odette told the unicorn. Lila huffed gently and spoke in Odette’s head  
“I’ll come back and take you to visit the pretty Rapunzel,” Lila said and Odette got the feeling that the unicorn was teasing her.  
“Um, I would like that,” Odette said, fighting a blush.


	2. Sending letters is Romantic

Rapunzel served Gothel her tea and then took the tea tray back into the kitchens. The kitchen was one of the very rare rooms which Gothel had cleaning magic on so Rapunzel never had to clean any of the pots and pans or mop the kitchen. Penelope and Hobie were waiting in the kitchen for Rapunzel, Rapunzel put the tray down. 

“Odette is so beautiful!” Rapunzel said twirling around the kitchen remembering Odette’s green eyes. “She’s so pretty, and she was so kind. Penelope huffed and said that Odette wasn't that amazing Hobie argued that Odette was actually quite pretty. Rapunzel was too busy thinking about Odette’s bone structure itching to draw her. Penelope and Hobie argued back and forth until Penelope swung her tail in irritation knocking against the kitchen table reminding Rapunzel why Penelope wasn't allowed inside the kitchens. 

Rapunzel was just about to suggest that they continue the conversation in the gallery which was bigger and had less things when Penelope’s tail hit a gargoyle next to the fireplace. The gargoyle made a loud creaking noise Penelope and Hobie gasped Rapunzel braced herself for the gargoyle to come crashing down on the kitchen floor. Instead the gargoyle’s head bowed and there was a loud noise behind Rapunzel. Hobie cried out hiding behind Penelope. A passageway had opened up leading down from the kitchens. Rapunzel felt a rush of adrenaline she had not known there was another floor below the kitchen level. Rapunzel very much wanted to know what lay beneath so taking a candle she went down. 

The passageway under the kitchen led to a drawing room of sorts. It looked like an old part of Gothel’s manor that she had stopped using. Old dresses, books and paintings. There was a trunk full of invitations to balls in places Rapunzel had never heard of cities and palaces. 

The books down here were fascinating, there was nothing like them up in the other library Gothel had. They were books about magic, Rapunzel wondered if one of the books could teach her how to escape past the magic wall. So Rapunzel began to read. Rapunzel wanted to explore the previously unknown floor further but she didn’t want to alert Gothel so Rapunzel made sure to be very very careful. 

The day after Odette had rescued Lila and met Rapunzel in the process a small white dove flew into the bakery and landed on Odette’s shoulder. The dove had a small scroll attached to it’s leg. Odette took the dove into the side room away from the front of the shop, the dove was very friendly, gently cooing and bumping its head against Odette’s hand as she set it down on a writing desk, giving the bird some seeds. Odette unfastened the small scroll and read: Odette I hope this note finds you well, I’ve never written to anyone before. It was so lovely to meet you, I would very much like to see you again. Rapunzel. 

Odette smiled to herself imaging an unsure Rapunzel composing the short note, she had very nice handwriting. On the back of the note Rapunzel had written: Sally can take a note back. Odette assumed that the dove was Sally. Odette rummaged through the writing desk finding some paper and ink. Odette wrote out her reply and attached it to Sally’s leg. “Thank you Sally” Odette murmmed to the dove taking the dove to the window and releasing the bird. 

Sally, the dove returned to Gothel’s Manor well into the evening and Rapunzel sat in the small privacy of her bedroom by her window. Odette had written in reply: Dear Rapunzel, I am glad that Sally was able to find me, I hope she did not encounter any difficulties. Perhaps you can ask her? I am doing very well and I hope you are alright. Lila said she could take me back to visit you soon. I was thinking that perhaps you would like to return with us? I could show you my village. See you soon, Odette.

Rapunzel lingered on the ‘see you soon’ part. Rapunzel felt a rush of excitement at the prospect of seeing Odette again. Rapunzel would very much like to see Odette again. Rapunzel also very much wanted to return with Odette to her village, it sounded like a wonderful idea. Odette had attached a second scroll upon which was written a recipe for Viennese Whirls. Rapunzel thought about the spells written in Gothels books in the secret passageway below the kitchens. Rapunzel decided to try out a few. Standing in the centre of her room Rapunzel moved her fingers and quietly said the words there was a hum in the air and then roses began to grow around Rapunzel’s bed posts. Rapunzel laughed delighted, she could do magic! She was two steps closer to leaving here forever. 

Sally the dove came early in the morning delivering another note from Rapunzel. Pleased, Odette gave Sally her usual handful of seeds and began to read: Dear Odette, thank you for the recipe. I will try it out and let you know how it goes. I made the most fascinating discovery, there is a secret passageway below the kitchens! Gothel has left her spell books down there, I have begun to read them and I think they can help me bring down the magic wall. I am looking forward to seeing you again. Gothel leaves between eleven in the morning to five in the afternoon. It would be best for you and Lila to come between eleven and five. I would love to visit your village and meet your family! See you soon, Rapunzel. 

Odette realised that she was smiling silly to herself. Rapunzel was so sweet. Odette wondered about Rapunzel’s discovery and the magic books. Odette would like to read them herself. Odette penned a reply and sent Sally off. Today Odette was making Cornbread. Odette couldn’t help being distracted, between listening out for Lila’s voice in her head and daydreaming about Rapunzel. Odette’s father and sister, Brietta definitely noticed Odette’s out of character distracted behaviour. 

Rapunzel had been going into the secret room alone as Penelope and Hobie were too scared to go with her, instead they had been keeping watch for Rapunzel in the kitchen. But today Penelope and Hobie decided they would go with Rapunzel. Unfortunately the room was not big enough for Penelope and the books were very dusty. Rapunzel had picked out a new book of spells to read today. She blew the dust off the cover but before she could open the book Penelope sneezed fiercely. 

The dust had tickled the dragon’s sensitive nose causing Penelope to sneeze. Penelope snorted a small stream of flame burning the floor boards. Rapunzel panicked thinking that the room might catch fire, Hobie had a similar fear scurrying to a far corner. Instead the flame burnt through the floorboards revealing a second passageway below. Penelope and Hobie argued in the background as Rapunzel peered into the new hole. 

Curious Rapunzel decided to jump down and see what was below. Ignoring Penelope and Hobie’s protests Rapunzel summoned a small ball of light in her palm holding it up and examined the tunnel she had landed in below the secret room. There was a soft howling sound coming to the left of the tunnel, Rapunzel imagined that meant wind which meant there was an opening to the outside somewhere down here. 

Gothel had just left the Manor and it wasn't yet the afternoon so Rapunzel had plenty of time to explore the tunnel. Assuring a worried Penelope and Hobie that she would keep an eye on the time and come back before Gothel or Hugo Rapunzel followed the sound of the wind. As she walked down the narrow passageway Rapunzel noted the dirt and wood walls changed to stone. This must be an abandoned floor of the Manor. It was in bad shape but the broken wood beams and cracked stone made Rapunzel feel like she was an adventurer from the books she read. Rapunzel turned a corner and felt a breeze. She was close, Rapunzel walked a bit quicker and the corridor had sunlight at the end Rapunzel had been right there was an opening. She came to a small hallway full of daylight coming from the top of a stone staircase, Rapunzel was thrilled she could see an opening big enough to climb through. 

Rapunzel vanished her ball of light and climbed the staircase coming up through the opening and past some rock face she emerged into a grassy opening of a hill. There were a few trees but Rapunzel could see a city a few miles away. Rapunzel squealed in excitement, she had made it! She had discovered a way past the magic wall! Rapunzel wondered if Odette lived in the city below. Glancing at the sun’s position Rapunzel decided she had enough time to explore the city and locate a certain bakery. 

Odette was arranging the afternoon’s freshly made cream puffs when she heard Lila speak in her head “Odette, I can take you to Rapunzel today I can meet you by the old oak tree beyond the river” Lila said. Odette almost dropped a cream puff. 

“Dad!” Odette said to her dad who was adding the finishing touches to a tray of iced biscuits Garry Chalk startled a little as his daughter Odette suddenly spoke loudly out of the blue. 

“Is it okay if I take the rest of the afternoon off, I want to take a walk” Odette asked her dad, already taking off her apron and washing the residue sugar off her hands. Garry Chalk blinked at his daughter surprised by her request, Odette had her head in the clouds lately. Garry wondered if she had met someone. Odette had been smiling a lot to herself and gazing out of windows. 

“Oh yes that’s fine” Garry said, watching Odette pause in front of the shop's window and check her reflection in the glass.  
“Thanks dad, see you later!” Odette called and she was out the door rushing down the street.  
“What’s up with her?” Brietta asked from the check out where she was parceling an eclair for a customer. Gary shrugged and went back to icing the biscuits. 

Odette tried not to run across the bridge over the river. She was very excited to see Rapunzel again, it wasn't too late in the day yet so Odette hoped maybe she could take Rapunzel back to the village with her. “A little to your left” Lila spoke in Odette’s head as she entered the forest. Lila was standing by a big oak tree.  
“Hello Lila!” Odette greeted Lila reaching up to pat Lila’s nose, Lila neighed softly in greeting  
“Hello Odette”. 

Lila galloped through the forest easily retracing the path to where the magic wall hid Gothel’s house. Lila pierced through the barrier and trotted up past the gardens to the front door. Odette dismounted “Rapunzel!” she called unable to hold back her excitement. Odette knocked on the door and waited for Rapunzel to answer.


	3. Missed paths

The city was so large. Rapunzel was endlessly fascinated by everything. There was a small moat around the city and boats sailed up and down. Rapunzel had never seen a boat before, she had seen pictures but never an actual boat. The city was quite loud, people bustling about so many people. 

Rapunzel had never seen so many people! There was a black smith at work, stalls had been set up along the main street and people shouted out for the crowd to come look at what they were selling. Jewelry, fruit, fine silks, fresh fish, perfumes. There was so much to see, so much to take in. 

There was a man just past the market stalls setting out a low table full of bread. A baker, excited Rapunzel made her way towards the baker, maybe he was Odette’s dad?   
“Excuse me” Rupenzel said to the baker man, “Is this Stockdale, Chalk bakery?” The baker man straightened up from arranging the fresh bread, it smelt lovely. 

“Stockdale?” he said “this is Hildreth, Stockdale is to the north of the mountains” the baker said pointing beyond the city’s walls. Rapunzel’s heart sunk. She had gone to the wrong city, now that she thought about it the tunnel under Gothel’s secret room had led south, Odette and Lila had come through the north barrier. “Thank you” Rapunzel said to the baker man declining his offer of a fresh bread bun. 

Rapunzel didn’t have any money on her. Rapunzel decided to explore the rest of the city anyway but the buzz she had upon seeing the city had faded. Rapunzel had really wanted to meet Odette again. Rapunzel wandered past an opening in the brick wall and into a wide orchard. 

There were a few townspeople between the apple trees, it looked like a public space so Rapunzel went further into the orchard admiring the wide open space. Rapunzel could see the northern mountains on the horizon past the apple orchard. North past the mountains was Stockdale and Chalk bakery. Rapunzel sighed feeling a little down, she realized she missed Odette. The excitement of discovering other people had been dimmed now Rapunzel knew she would get to see Odette today. 

About five minutes had passed since Odette had knocked on the door. Twice. She was starting to worry pacing back and forth, the door was locked from the inside, Odette had tried to open it. She wondered what was going on, where was Rapunzel? Just as Odette was considering trying to climb the walls and break in through one of the windows she heard heavy footfalls behind the door. 

“Rapunzel!” Odette called loudly, the footfalls sounded too heavy to belong to Rapunzel, Odette edged away from the door. She heard a latch be lifted and then the door was opening to reveal an awkward looking Penelope.

“Hi Odette” Penelope said, the dragon’s ears were flattened against her head and Odette was weirdly reminded of a warry dog. “Um, sorry Rapunzel’s not here”. Penelope said.  
“What?” Odette interrupted “how can she not be here, she’s trapped here”. Odette couldn’t help the irrational upset she felt, did Rapunzel not want to see her? Was she sick? Odette recalled Rapunzel mentioning finding magic books. Maybe she had found a spell to go past the barrier and had left already.

“Yes um, er,” Penelope stuttered anxiously “well there was a secret room and then there was a lot of dust and I maybe sneezed a bit which sort of burnt a hole and Rapunzel went down the hole but she said she would make sure to come back before Gothel!” Penelope rapidly explained. Odette blinked at the onslaught of information. 

“Okay, sorry for shouting, could you maybe show me the secret room?” Odette asked. There was still time before Gothel returned, maybe Rapunzel hadn’t gone too far down the tunnel.   
Penelope directed Odette and Lila to the kitchen where a set of stairs led down into a room below the kitchen. Just as Penelope had said there was a hole in the floorboards. 

Odette knelt next to the hole shining the light of a candle into the tunnel below. “Rapunzel?” Odette called down “Rapunzel?” There was no response, Odette wanted to go down into the tunnel after Rapunzel, but it was getting late, Odette didn’t want to accidentally stay too long and run into Gothel or Hugo. 

Disappointed Odette went back into the kitchens where Lila, Penelope and Hobie waited. “She didn’t hear me,” Odette informed them sadly. Lila made a sympathetic noise and Penelope looked apologetic.   
“Can you show me where any paper is? I can leave Rapunzel a note” Odette asked Penelope and Hobie. She would do better next time and arrange a day to meet. 

“Oh Rapunzel has lots of paper in her bedroom!” Hobie said, twitching his small nose.   
It was a bit difficult for Lila to go up the stairs so Lila went outside to wait for Odette. Penelope and Hobie showed Odette to Rapunzel’s room. 

It was a very large circular room, Rapunzel had one side of her room dedicated to canvas paint and sketch books. Odette was a little stunned to discover the roses winding around the bed posts were real.   
Odette went over to the desk Rapunzel had next to her big window. The desk had pots full of brushes, pencils and a few quills. Odette located an ink pot and was rummaging through the piles of paper and sketch books for a blank piece of paper when she noticed a sketch of herself.   
Surprised Odette picked up the sketch. It was really very good, Rapunzel had captured Odette's features skillfully, Odette was surprised that Rapunzel had the ability to draw someone after only seeing them once. Odette blused noticing the leaves Rapunzel had drawn into her hair in the sketch. Odette self consciously patted her well kept hair, the pins were still in place.   
It was getting late in the day, Odette found some fresh paper and began to write a note.


	4. Exploring

Rapunzel was just thinking of heading back to Gothel’s manor when three small girls playing amongst the apple trees suddenly started screaming. Startled, Rapunzel hurried over to the girls, one of the girls had fallen into a pit trap she was clinging onto a tree root. “Grab my hand!” Rapunzel called down to the small girl leaning into the pit reaching out her hand to the girl. 

Rapunzel heard one of the girls say she would get help. Rapunzel got a grip on the girl’s hand and pulled her out of the pit trap they landed in a heap on the grass.  
“Thank you!” the small girl cried to Rapunzel looking very shaken.  
“Katrina!” a man called running over with the other small girl “are you alright?” he asked the girl, Katrina who Rapunzel had rescued.  
“I’m okay, Stephan,” Katrina said.  
“Thank you for saving my little sister” the man, Stephan said to Rapunzel, he offered her a hand helping Rapunzel up from where she had fallen. 

“Why is there a pit in the middle of the orchard?” Rapunzel asked Stephan. Stephen frowned  
“It’s King Wilhelm’s Kingdom” Stephen explained “They keep attacking us for no reason”.  
Stephen said he should get Katrina and the other two girls back home, he asked Rapunzel what her name was but Rapunzel had been reminded that she should also head back to the manor.  
“I’ve got to go!” Rapunzel said, rushing off ignoring Stephan calling after her to wait. 

Rapunzel ran back to the cave opening at the top of the hill outside the city of Hildreth. Summoning her ball of light Rapunzel hurried back through the winding tunnels until she reached the burnt out hole leading to the secret room. Rapunzel climbed out quickly going up to the kitchen and closing the passageway. Gothel would be back any moment. 

Rapunzel heard Penelope thudding through the manor, “Rapunzel!” Penelope cried Hobie right behind her. “You just missed Odette, she wrote you a note-”  
“What!?” Rapunzel said loudly she had missed Odette? Odette had come back? This was disastrous! “I missed Odette?” 

“Yes” Hobie said “she came back with Lila and tried to follow you down the tunnel but it was getting too late-” the rabbit said using a scolding voice.  
“She left you a letter” Penelope repeated trying to sooth the obvious disappointment Rapunzel was feeling.  
“Gothel’s coming!” Hobie cried interrupting them. 

Rapunzel didn’t get a chance to read Odette’s note until later that evening after she had served Gothel her meal and laid out Gothel’s clothes ready for tomorrow. 

Odette had folded the letter and tucked it into the rose vines growing around Rapunzel’s bed post. Rapunzel sat by her window and read the letter.

Dear Rapunzel, I’m very sorry to have missed you today. I should have planned things better and given you warning I was coming. Lila is free on Tuesdays and Sundays to take me to the Manor. Let me know if this is alright with you. You’ll have to tell me all about the tunnel and where it leads. Have you had a chance to make any Viennese Whirls? I’ll bring you something from the bakery next time I come by. You are a very good artist by the way I was very impressed with your work, it’s beautiful. Maybe at some point I can sit for a proper portrait. How did you get real roses to grow on your bed posts? Hobie is telling me that I have to go now, he is a very nervous rabbit. I hope you are alright, write to me soon  
Love Odette. 

Rapunzel stared for a very long time at the word ‘love’. Odette had moved a few things around on Rapunzel’s desk, the quick sketch Rapunzel had drawn of Odette rested on top of a few sketch books. Rapunzel would very much like to have Odette sit for a portrait, then Rapunzel would be able to find the right colour for Odette’s mesmerising green eyes.  
Rapunzel wrote out a reply that she would ask Sally to deliver in the morning. Rapunzel fiddled with her pen and thought about the city she had discovered outside the tunnel. Hildreth, the sheer number of people and the fascinating thing on sale at the market. The girls in the orchard, Katrina and her brother Stephan. 

Sally the dove delivered Rapunzel’s response in the early afternoon the following day. It was a Wednesday so Lila wouldn’t be free to take Odette to see Rapunzel until Sunday. Odette tried not to feel depressed but she knew her dad and Brietta had picked up on her sour mood. 

Dear Odette, I am so sorry I missed you. I will make sure to be here on Sunday to see you. Thank you for the recipe I tried it out, I don’t think I made the biscuit correctly. Perhaps you can teach me how to make it? I would love to try something from your family bakery, I very much want to go back with you to your village and explore with you. The tunnel was a very unexpected discovery, it goes down quite far and leads to the south of the forest. There is a city called Hildreth at the bottom of the hill the tunnel leads out to. I was very excited, I had hoped it was your city. I was disappointed to learn that Stockdale is to the north past the mountains.  
I have been practising the spells from the magic books I discovered! I made the roses grow and I can also summon a small ball of light. I shall see you on Sunday. Love Rapunzel. 

Odette smiled softly, Rapunzel was alright. Before Odette could start writing a response Breitta came into the back room where Odette was reading her letter. “What are you reading?” Breitta asked, trying to peer over Odette’s shoulder to catch the words. Odette quickly folded the letter. “Nothing, go away Breitta” Odette said to her sister trying to get Breitta to leave. Odette didn’t want Breitta seeing her letters. Breitta huffed crossing her arms.  
“Oh I see how it is. Fine write your secret love letters, I’ll find out whoever you are writing to”. Breitta said, leaving Odette to write her letter.  
“It’s not a love letter!” Odette protested calling after her sister’s retracting back.  
“Keep telling yourself that” Breitta retorted closing the door behind her.  
Odette pulled a face, she was not writing love letters. Odette started to write a reply to Rapunzel. 

Gary Chalk had definitely noticed Odette’s mood. He decided his younger daughter could have the day off. “-go have some fresh air Odette, maybe go to the library”. Gary advised Odette.  
Odette followed her father’s suggestion and wandered around the town. Odette kept glancing at the trees. Then Odette decided that she could go explore the forest, Lila couldn’t take her to see Rapunzel and Odette didn’t know the exact location of the magic barrier but the forest was very big. There was lots to see. Odette crossed the bridge and went into the forest. 

There were lots of trees. It was actually quite peaceful to wander through the wild grass picking a few flowers as she went. Odette explored deep into the forest she had just come across a large fir tree when Odette heard a loud rushing noise in the distance. Following the noise Odette made her way through the dense woodland until she came across a waterfall. It was beautiful. Odette sat down on the grass and dipped her hand into the water. There were small brightly colourd fish in the water. Odette was just thinking about taking Rapunzel here with Lila when there was a crunching noise. Startled Odette looked up from the water, something moved in the trees. “Who's there?” Odette called out. 

There was a frantic whispering and then a deer emerged from the greenery. Odette was just thinking about what to do when the deer asked “what are you doing here”. Odette squeaked in surprise, she really couldn’t get used to the animals speaking in the forest.  
“Oh, um, hi, I’m taking in the scenery” Odette replied. The deer cautiously approached the water looking suspiciously at Odette.  
“I’m Odette” Odette introduced herself.  
“I’m Tom” the deer replied before taking a drink from the water. 

Gothel was on her way to the town of Stockdale, she wanted to check on the new pottery set she had ordered. Gothel heard voices near the waterfall, at first she put it down to the talking animals in the forest. But as she was riding by she saw a young woman talking with a deer. Gothel tugged harshly on the horse’s reins, halting the animal. Gothel was instantly on alert, the people of Stockdale were highly suspicious of the forest. Gothel had thought only hunters ventured into the forest. She had never seen someone talk to deer, usually they were shooting at them. Gothel narrowed her eyes scrutinising the woman with pale hair in a blue dress. Gothel would keep an eye out for her in the future. Flicking the reins Gothel continued on to the town of Stockdale.


	5. To see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw my little lesbians in love <3 I can't believe people are actually reading this! It's a very obscure ship, thank you guys!

Rapunzel decided to explore the city of Hildreth again. Odette wouldn’t be able to come visit her for the next few days. Rapunzel was starting to feel trapped in the manor. Rapunzel had always felt trapped but after her small taste of freedom the manor’s walls seemed to close in on her. Leaving Penelope and Hobie behind Rapunzel went down into the tunnel and up to the hill looking down on Hildreth. 

Rapunzel had brought some coins with her this time. She paid two to ride on a boat across the moat outside the city walls. It was thrilling. Rapunzel wondered if Odette had ever been on a boat, or visited Hildreth before. Maybe Rapunzel would be able to take Odette here with her. 

Rapunzel visited the city’s bakery and greeted the baker man she had spoken to on her visit. Rapunzel gave him one coin and got three smaller ones in return to pay for a Viennese Whirl. The biscuit was very crumbly, it tasted pleasant. Rapunzel had attempted to bake one using Odette’s recipe, unfortunately she lacked certain ingredients she didn’t have any cornflour, icing sugar or vanilla extract. The biscuit Rapunzel had tried to bake had been slightly burnt, dragon fire was hard to measure in temperature. 

Rapunzel wandered around and found herself re-tracing her footsteps to the orchard where she had saved the little girl. Rapunzel found a nice spot under one of the trees and was enjoying the sunshine when she heard someone call out. “My lady!” Stephan appeared in Rapunzel’s line of sight “I’m so pleased to see you again!” Stephen said to her bowing slightly.  
“Hello” Rapunzel greeted standing up and smiling softly at the man. Stephen smiled widely back at Rapunzel and didn’t say anything else, he just stared at her. Feeling a bit awkward Rapunzel said “can I help you?” Stephen seemed to realise he had just been staring and shook his head a little  
“Oh sorry, um yes, I just wanted to thank you for saving Katrina the other day, it was very noble of you”. 

“Oh how is Katrina?” Rapunzel asked brightening at the mention of the small girl.

“She’s perfectly fine, thanks to you” Stephan kept on throwing looks at Rapunzel, and it was making her a little uncomfortable. 

“Um, yes. Please tell Katrina hello from me, I should be going now” Rapunzel said making an excuse to leave the man.

“Wait, please,” Stephan said, holding out a hand “as thanks I would like to invite you to the Prince’s ball,” Stephen retrieved an invitation from his coat and offered it to Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel accepted the invitation opening the envelope and looking at the contents “oh I can bring a guest with me?” Rapunzel said reading over the fancy paper. She could ask Odette to come with her. In the story books at the Manor balls were very significant for romance and Rapunzel really liked Odette. “Thank you Stephan!” Rapunzel said smiling at the man, Stephan seemed a little dazed. Rapunzel waved goodbye and left the orchard behind. 

Rapunzel used the last of her coin to go on a second boat trip around the city walls. She asked the man sailing the boat if he knew how far away Stockdale was, and the quickest route to the town. “It’s about a day and a half on horse back from her milady”. Raounzel was disappointed it was too far for her to travel without alerting Gothel. 

The day couldn’t last long enough and Rapunzel had to return to Gothel’s manor before Hugo and Gothel came back. Sally was waiting in Rapunzel’s room with a reply from Odette. 

Dear Rapunzel, It's wonderful to hear how your magic is growing, the ball of light sounds really cool. When I see you on Sunday I will show you Stockdale and you can try one of my Viennese Whirls. I haven’t told my family about you but I think they have guessed that I met someone. My father will be very happy to meet you, I can’t make any promises about my sister. Hildreth is just over the southern mountains from Stockdale, I think I know where the mountain path is. If you let me know what days you can go there I can make sure I am already in Hildreth. I can hire a horse and stay with my aunt, she has a dress shop in Hildreth. I can’t wait to see you again. Love Odette. 

Rapunzel spun around her room in excitement, her stomach full of butterflies as her heart soared.


	6. I want to know, can you show me

Odette decided to explore the forest again the next day. She hadn’t received a reply from Rapunzel yet but she knew that Rapunzel wouldn’t be able to send a letter with Sally until Gothel and Hugo had left the manor grounds. 

Odette re-traced the path she had taken through the forest yesterday heading to the waterfall. Odette decided to go a bit further into the forest going in a westerly direction. The trees seemed to go on forever. The atmosphere was very calming. Odette was just thinking about finding a tree to sit under and eat the small lunch she had brought when she heard noises to her left. Wondering if it was another talking animal Odette went to see, there was a man with a bow and arrow aimed at a small herd of deer.

Panicking Odette threw her sandwich at the man’s head causing him to drop his bow and arrow. “Ack!” the man cried and at the noise the deer ran off. He turned and saw Odette before she could run back into the greenery. “Why did you throw-a sandwich? At me?” the man asked, picking some lettuce out of his hair.   
“You know the animals can talk in this forest” Odette informed the man crossing her arms and glaring at him.   
He blinked “no, sorry, I didn’t know”.  
“Well this is an enchanted forest, so don’t go hunting here, it’s rude”. And with that said Odette quickly left the man behind her. 

Odette hurried through the trees hoping the man would not follow her. She noticed a few squirrels on the tree branches as she rushed past. 

The trees rushed past as Lila galloped through the forest. Odette clung to the unicorn’s neck grinning in excitement. Today was Sunday. Odette and Rapunzel had exchanged letters trading stories the past few days. Brietta was highly suspicious but Odette’s father didn’t seem to mind Odette’s irregular absence from the bakery. On Saturday night Sally had flown back and forth between Chalk Bakery and the forest delivering the notes between Odette and Rapunzel; both girls couldn’t wait to see each other. 

Lila’s horn pierced through the invisible barrier with a flash of light. Lila didn’t slow down, clearly aware of Odette’s eagerness Lila galloped through the manor’s gardens slowing to a trot at the appearance of Rapunzel from a side door. Rapunzel ran down the stairs, a wide smile on her beautiful face. Odette dismounted and met Rapunzel halfway. It was like Odette had known Rapunzel her whole life and it felt as though Odette hadn’t seen her in years instead of days. It was probably a bit weird to hug someone you had technically met only the once but Rapunzel didn’t seem to mind. Odette couldn’t help the thought that they fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

Odette leaned back slightly meeting Rapunzel’s eyes but not breaking their embrace. “Hi” Odette smiled down at the beautiful golden haired woman. “Hi” Rapunzel returned Odette’s smile.   
“Do you want to come see my village today?” Odette asked and Rapunzel lit up even more than she already was which really should have been impossible. Rapunzel was practically glowing, Odette wondered absentmindedly if maybe it was a side effect of the magic Rapunzel had learnt (or more likely a side effect of being so beautiful).   
“Yes please!” Rapunzel squealed in excitement. 

Rapunzel had tried to take in the forest as Lila galloped past the trees but the unicorn was really very fast and Rapunzel was trying very hard not to melt. Odette had helped Rapunzel up onto Lila’s back and then sat behind Rapunzel and put an arm around Rapunzel’s waist. Rapunzel wanted Odette to never move her arm from around Rapunzel’s middle. She felt safe and warm and tingly with her back pressed up against Odette. Lila came to a stop just before the edge of the forest where the trees thinned out. “Thank you Lila,” Odette said to the unicorn helping Rapunzel dismount.  
“Thank you,” Rapunzel echoed Odette patting Lila’s nose, the unicorn wickered happily. 

Rapunzel was conflicted, her gaze torn between Odette and the bridge over a river leading to the town of Stockdale. Odette huffed a laugh at Rapunzel swinging her head back and forth. Lila would return in the afternoon for Rapunzel. Odette linked her hand with Rapunzel’s and led Rapunzel across the bridge and into the town. Stockdale was a little like Hildreth but it had different architecture. 

“This is my family bakery,” Odette said pointing to a bakery just ahead of them. Rapunzel could see the words ‘Chalk Bakery’ on the front of the building. Rapunzel couldn’t help the excited noise she made dragging Odette with her into the bakery. Rapunzel looked around the inside with wide eyes, she had been dreaming of seeing Chalk bakery ever since the bakery at Hildreth. “Ooh a viennese whirl!” Rapuanzel said pointing to the biscuit section of the glass displays of bakes. 

“Come on, I'll show you around,” Odette said, tugging gently on Rapunzel’s hand, taking her behind the counter and through a side door. Rapunzel waved to what was most likely Odette’s dad mouthing a hello which he returned as he helped a young boy choose a cake. 

Odette’s home was a lot smaller than Gothel’s manor but Rapunzel preferred Odette’s house a thousand times over. Odette’s sister, Breitta had mysteriously told Odette that they would be having a talk later. Rapunzel wondered what that meant. Odette’s dad snuck Rapunzel a small bag of baked goods as the two of them left the bakery. Rapunzel shared the treats with Odette, the viennese whirl was very delicious and very crumbly. Stockdale was a charming town unlike Hildreth the town had wide open streets. There were coloured banners stung from building to building criss crossing over the streets. Odette explained they were up for the summer months. Rapunzel loved Stockdale. 

Odette showed Rapunzel the local town library and Rapunzel quickly surrounded the both of them with piles of books on geography, history and science. As well as a large section of fairytale novels Odette had mentioned. Rapunzel found a story book similar to the one back at Gothel’s manor about a girl with a red cape and a wolf. 

Townspeople were decorating the town square for the summer evening. There would be different market stalls opening and the towns musicians would play music and sometimes people would dance. Rapunzel couldn’t stay to see Stockdale’s evening events but her happy spirit didn’t flatter.


	7. Every move that she makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the chapter titles I'm going to be using lyrics from Tarzan, Stranger Like Me, for a bit

It was Rapunzel’s turn to show Odette around. Odette had been very impressed with the secret passage way and even more by Rapunzel conjuring a ball of light in the tunnel below. Rapunzel took great pride in showing Odette her favourite parts of Hildreth and Odette showed Rapunzel where her aunt’s dress shop was. Marie had been happy to see her niece. Katrina the small girl Rapunzel had rescued had been in the orchard again and Odette was able to introduce herself.

“-I’m sure it would work,” Odette was saying to Rapunzel as they sat in what had become their spot in Stockdale’s library. Odette had known Rapunzel a whole month now and she was slowly becoming frustrated by Rapunzel’s refusal to leave Gothel’s manor for good.   
“Penelope can’t fly yet and I would never separate her from her father, family is important”. Rapunzel was adamant she was happy with her secret daytime freedom. Odette let the matter drop not wanting to push her friend. 

Rapunzel frowned, noticing Odette’s quietness. She Knew it was odd that she did not want to escape her prison even now when she had many ways to leave. But Rapunzel was okay with how things were. She got to visit Hildreth and Stockdale and Hobie, Penelope and Hugo were still safe from danger inside the magic walls. Rapunzel had for the first time been able to make friends with other humans. She was friends with Jerry the Baker in Hildreth and Sam a boater also from Hildreth. And Stephan, Katrina and Katrina’s friends Lily and Rose. And most importantly Rapunzel had Odette. 

Odette had a crush. Odette had always found Rapunzel was beautiful and Odette was so happy she was her friend but Odette also really really wanted to kiss Rapunzel. Which was not a bad thing, it was just that, well, Odette had been the first person Rapunzel had met outside Gothel in her entire life. Odette didn’t want to take advantage of Rapunzel’s naivety of people. Odette didn’t want to be that person. Odette really really wanted to kiss Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel kept on thinking about Odette. She had read books on romance and love and other things, and she was aware of her body. Rapunzel had been having a dream about kissing Odette in the rain. Rapunzel had never felt this way before, she’d had crushes on book characters. But Rapunzel had never a real life person who she got to see nearly all the time and was the object of her affections. Rapunzel needed advice. 

It was one of the rare days when Lila was unable to bring Odette to see Rapunzel. Rapunzel had decided to visit Hildreth. She had been surprised to meet Stephan again, she hadn’t seen him since he gave her the invitation-. “-goodness I forgot all about the Ball! I’m ever so sorry Stephan-”. Stephan smiled wryly shrugging   
“It’s okay, it wasn't an obligation”, they walked down the street Rapunzal was glad to have some company she missed Odette.  
“Still, it was rude of me,” Rapunzel said, feeling guilty. Stephen didn’t seem insulted; he was actually a nice guy.   
“There’s a winter ball, um, you don’t have to come but if you want to-” he took another envelope from his pocket looking unsure and flustered. Rapunzel bit back a laugh. Stephen was quite adorable.  
“Thank you, I’ll be there”. Rapunzel relieved Stephen of the envelope he had been awkwardly holding and put it in her pocket. 

“Um Stephan, I actually have a question,” Rapunzel was unsure how to put it, wanting to know how to tell Odette she liked her. “How do you, that is, what is the etiquette for um confessing..?” Rapunzel trailed off feeling utterly embarrassed; she should have said courting instead of confessing but she had been thinking about confessing one's love. Which was a bit soon, she and Odette weren't yet seeing each other. Well they were seeing each other but not romantically..Well there had been the hand holding and long looks and teasing from Breitta, but. 

“Confessing what?” Stephan asked saving Rapunzel from turning into a puddle of goo.   
“Er, never mind, I think I want to visit the library”. Rapunzel said, books were very informative and Rapunzel hadn’t explored the library in Hildreth as much as she had the one in Stockdale. Maybe she could find a book to help her. Stephan was free today and accompanied Rapunzel to the library. Rapunzel was happy to have a second pair of arms to carry books. 

Stephen seemed bemused by Rapunzel’s choice of book subjects all different books on courtly love. Rapunzel poured over the books about poetry, song, and daring feats of knightly love. She lingered a while on a drawing in one book depicting a knight on a white horse kissing a maiden leaning out of a window. Rapunzel thought about Odette on Lila and one of the windows on the ground floor. 

It was time for Odette to leave Gothel’s manor. Usually Rapunzel went with Odette to the barrier to say goodbye. Odette was a little confused when Rapunzel told Lila to take Odette to one of the windows of the manor. Odette watched Rapunzel rush inside as she sat on Lila by the open window. Rapunzel appeared in the window “Hi” she said smiling.   
“Hi?” Odette replied. There were flowers growing around the outside frame of the window and Rapunzel looked very lovely.   
“Odette” Rapunzel said and she took a deep breath “I really like you and I would very much like to get to know you more,” she said holding intent eye contact with Odette twisting some hair around a finger.   
“I like you too,” Odette said, unsure what Rapunzel was trying to say. Did she want to leave the manor? Or did she want Odette to come by more often? Rapunzel grinned when Odette said she liked Rapunzel as well. Raunzel sat on the window ledge and leaned out the window. 

Odette blinked as Rapunzel reached out to her, closing the small distance between them Rapunzel carefully cupped Odette’s jaw and pressed their mouths together. Odette’s heart stopped and then re-started pounding loudly in her chest. Odette deepened the kiss leaning into Rapunzel nearly falling off Lila in the process. Rapunzel giggled against Odette’s mouth and Odette tried to climb in through the window. They both heard the far off echo of Hobie’s warning that Gothel was approaching. Odette softly kissed Rapunzel not wanting to stop, not wanting to go. “I have to go” Odette whispered in the small space between their mouths. Rapunzel kissed Odette once more before pushing Odette back onto Lila. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rapunzel promised. Lila began to move away from the window, Odette looked over her shoulder back to Rapunzel. Feeling elated Odette blew Rapunzel a kiss as Lila pierced through the magic barrier.


	8. Makes me feel like never before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeccAtqd5K8&list=RDMMTeccAtqd5K8&index=1
> 
> I don't know how to make like link things so... anyway heres a copy and paste of the song Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Gothel had found the invitation Stephan had given Rapunzel. She ambushed Rapunzel in her bedroom demanding to know where she had got the invitation from. Before Rapunzel could say anything Gothel’s pet otter had kept up on her drawing desk, knocking over her paint brushes “Mistress” the otter said drawing Gothel’s attention to the sketch Rapunzel had drawn of Odette.   
“The girl from the forest?” Gothel muttered leafing through several sketches Rapunzel had of Odette. Had Gothel seen Odette in the forest? Rapunzel felt a stab of fear. Gothel looked sharply at Rapunzel waving one of the sketches. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded. Rapunzel couldn’t think of anything to say. Gothel was enraged she transformed Rapunzel’s room into a tower with no doors and told Rapunzel to think about what she was going to say then she left for the day. 

Odette arrived at the usual time but Rapunzel wasn’t waiting for her in the gardens. Odette walked up to the manor and noticed that a new tower had been added. “Odette!” Rapunzel called and Odette looked up to see Rapunzel leaning out a very high window.   
“What happened?” Odette called up, looking around for a door but there was nothing but smooth brick. Penelope was curled up around the base of the tower she raised her head at Odette’s approach. 

Rapunzel looked around her room trying to think of how to get out. She could spell the bedsheets into a rope, only they didn’t respond to her magic. Gothel must have thought that she would try to use them to escape. Rapunzel looked around in despair, her long hair fell over one shoulder-her hair-. Rapunzel had an idea forming, she smoothed a hand over her hair and whispered a spell wondering if it would work. It did. Rapunzel wrapped her magical lengthened hair around the pillar at her window and threw the rest down to Odette. “Climb up my hair!” Rapunzel called down to Odette. 

Odette looked skeptically at the magical length of hair. Penelope sat up and Hobie hopped up to Lila. Odette began to climb. Odette swung over the window frame and let Rapunzel pull her in for a kiss. “Hey-what happened?” Odette repeated her question.   
“Gothel. She found the invitation Stephan gave me”. Odette hadn’t yet met Stephan, she had visited Hildreth with Rapunzel and met her other friends but Stephan hadn’t been around on those occasions.   
“Are you going to run away with me now?” Odette couldn’t help asking Rapunzel. Odette had been trying again and again to persuade Rapunzel to leave Gothel’s manor.

Rapunzel gave Odette a wry smile “You know, I think I am. I found the perfect spell yesterday, I know how to get past the magic wall” Rapunzel grinned. Odette huffed a laugh, Rapunzel never ceased to not amaze Odette. 

They used Rapunzel’s magiced long hair to get down from the tower. Odette felt she had a new respect for heights. It was quite heart wrenching scaling a building and then watching your girlfriend do it with magic long hair. 

“Hum.” Rapunzel gathered some of her now ridiculously long hair in her arms “I don’t actually know how to reverse this..”

Odette produced a small pen knife “you could cut it off;”

“Brilliant!” Rapunzel snatched the pen knife and lit it with magic changing the pen knife into a pair of hair scissors. “Will you cut my hair?” Rapunzel asked Odette offering the pen knife now scissors to her. Odette accepted the scissors and carefully cut Rapunzel’s hair to her shoulders.   
“Is the length okay?” Odette asked a little unsure,  
“I love it!” Rapunzel smiled twirling a piece of hair around a finger.   
“I’ll straighten it out a bit later, I think we should go now.” Odette said patting Lila on her nose the unicorn observed the two girls.   
“Oh yes, Penelope! Hobie!” Rapunzel called “Let’s go”. 

Rapunzel slashed at the border of Gothel’s property cutting through the magic wall with pink light. The wall shimmered and parted. They left.


End file.
